


Easy Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Boy Band Bots, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine will always choose his brothers.</p>
<p>(Note: This is a repost of my work from my old account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by allaboardthessfriendship on tumblr!  
> The post is [right hurr](http://goldvictory.tumblr.com/post/39821609535)

Debuting themselves as Boy-Band Programmed Steam Robots by opening for another band probably wasn't the best choice in hindsight. The crowd was dead silent--out of confusion, The Spine hoped, instead of dislike--and perhaps they cheered the loudest in between songs because they weren't singing or dancing.

Their dance moves might not have been quite up-to-date either; the three of them weren't too keen on keeping up with popular music. The Spine didn't because he just... didn't. Rabbit didn't because he said it felt odd watching 'the competition'. The Jon didn't because he was too busy making his own music to pay attention to that of others.

Still, it came as quite a shock to all three of them and Annie--and ten-year-olds Michael Reed and Peter Six, who had begged and begged and  _begged_  to come to the 'bots first official concert as The Steam Boys--when they were approached backstage by someone who introduced himself as a talent scout and manager.

"Don Steeley," he said, offering his hand to The Spine. "I'm with Warner Music Group." The Spine shook his hand cautiously, and waited for Don to offer his hand to Rabbit or The Jon. He didn't. "So, you have a name, kid?"

"The Spine. I was built with a titanium alloy spine. I'm also not a 'kid', as I am 101 years old," The Spine replied finally. "My brothers--"

"I'm not interested in them, Spine. I'm interested in you--taking you under my wing, making you a big name _all over the world_." Don gestured with both hands, a big, sweeping movement that The Spine noticed had Michael and Peter Six both leaning back away from it, though it wouldn't come near to touching either of them.

"I..." The Spine looked to Rabbit (who was alternately looking at him and at Don), and then to The Jon (who was staring into space), and then to Michael and Six and Annie. Michael gripped Six's shoulders and ducked behind him, only to get smacked and called a weenie. He turned his photoreceptors to Don again.

Don rocked forward onto the balls of his feet. "So, what do ya say? We can talk over the details later."

Rabbit straightened up. "Mister Steeley, why don't y-y-y-you give The Spine an opportuni-tunity to think it over, huh?" he protested. Don looked at Rabbit. His posture shifted to one that held more impatience. "He can't m-m-make a decision this b-big on a split thought!" Rabbit threw his arms wide as a sort of exasperated motion that more blocked The Spine from stepping forward than expressed frustration.

The Spine would be forever grateful to Rabbit for putting that thought in his head.

"My brother's right, Mister Steeley. I need a day or so to, well, think it over," he said, giving a nod. Rabbit lowered his arms, so The Spine stepped forward and held out his hand for a handshake. "We'll be in touch." He forced his faceplates into a smile as Don shook his hand and let it drop as soon as he had his back turned. "Let's go home, Annie. Michael and Peter are about to fight again."

-

The Spine wasn't sure how long he'd been thinking of the proper way to word his answer, but it'd been long enough for Rabbit to come searching him out in the Hall of Wires.

"Rabbit, you should've been powered down hours ago," The Spine told him. He didn't move from where he was reclined in the sort of makeshift hammock of wires.

Rabbit clambered up and squished himself against The Spine's side. The Spine lifted an arm to give Rabbit room and draped his arm over his brother's chassis. "I know," Rabbit replied quietly. "B-b-but I had ta come ask you a serious question, The Spine. A question what couldn't wait til t-tomorra'."

The Spine hummed thoughtfully.

The Jon hitched himself onto the wires as well and nearly pitched backwards when his foot slipped through a gap where two wires rolled apart. "Whoops!" he blurted. He regained his balance and crawled over to mirror Rabbit. "I came to help Rabbit ask his question," he informed The Spine firmly. The Spine curled an arm around The Jon's chassis too--and then his eyebrows furrowed; The Jon was being serious.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're not gonna do what that Steeley guy said, are ya?" Rabbit asked suddenly. "I don't--I don't--we--I don't..." He began to tremble, and The Jon made shushing noises and reached across The Spine to stroke Rabbit's arm.

"We don't want you to go," The Jon picked up. Rabbit nodded fiercely. "We might have to go our separate ways eventually-- 'cause you know I'm runnin' for mayor of Biscuit Town in Kazooland and all and I gotta be there one day to do what I'm s'posed to--but it's not... the right time."

"I never planned on accepting," The Spine admitted. He hugged Rabbit and The Jon tighter to his sides. "I just wasn't sure how to tell him 'No' to his face. I'm not leaving either of you. Not for worldwide fame, not for money, not for better brothers. Well." He paused and grinned at each of them in turn. "There are no better brothers. I have the best, right here."


End file.
